deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chucky
Chucky, originally Charles Lee Ray, is the main antagonist of the Child's Play horror movie series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Chucky VS Annabelle *Abandoned) * Chucky vs Baldi (Completed) * Board James vs Chucky * Chucky vs Buzz Lightyear * Flippy vs Chucky (Completed) * Chucky VS Kat (Completed) * Chucky vs Lubdan * Major Chip Hazard vs Chucky (Completed) * Chucky vs. Naughty Bear (Completed) * Chucky vs Pinocchio (Completed) * Plushtrap vs Chucky (Abandoned) * Chucky VS Slappy (Abandoned) * Chucky vs Springtrap * Chucky vs Stripe * Chucky vs Woody Battles Royale * Boogey Slashers Battle Royale (Completed) * Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 1 (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bloody Bunny (Eponymous series) * Dan (Dan Vs) * Broly (Dragon Ball) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Jigsaw * Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Lubdan the Leprechaun (Leprechaun) * Mama Tattletail (Tattletail) * Monkey (The aipomboy 205) * NiGHTS (NiGHTS) * Sheriff Woody (Toys Story) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * “Voodoo” Vince (Voodoo Vince) * Monkey (the aipomboy 205) History Born on January 24, 1950 in Hackensack, New Jersey to an Irish American mother and an Austrian American father who frequently abused him and his mother, who hung herself when he was 10. Charles became an infamous serial killer and learnd voodoo from a witchdoctor nicknamed "Dr. Death" as a way to cheat death. On November 9, 1988 Charles became obsessed with a woman named Sarah, so he killed her husband and kidnapped her. He was gunned down but before dying, he transferred into a "Good Guy" doll by using voodoo. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a full grown man. Death Battle Info Backround *Real Name: Charles Lee Ray *Age: 38 (at time of death) *Height: 5'9" (Human), 2'1" (Doll) *Occupation: Serial Killer and Voodoo practioner *Birthplace: Hackensack, New Jersey *Hair color: Brown (Human), Orange (Doll) * Eye color: Blue * Ethnicity: European American Powers and Abilities *Semi-Immortality *Fairly experienced with voodoo and spells *Murder skills *Great strength *Stealth and speed *Fighting skills *Intelligence and Trap Setting Weapons *Knife *Axe *Gun *Baseball Bat *Nail Gun *Grenades *Pistol *Hammer *Voodoo doll *Air Pump *Vehicles and Traps *Golf Club *Toys *Drill Feats *Successfully transferred his soul into a "Good Guy" doll to evade from the police . *Killed at least 67 people through his whole life. *Survived being Burned alive *Survived being chopped up into prices *Survived being melted *Killed Britney Spears *Is seemingly immortal Weaknesses *Has Failed many times to put his soul in a child's body *He does not have strength beyond a normal man *He could Easily be punted by opponents bigger than him *Although he is cunning and can set up traps, he is very arrogant and bad tempered Gallery Child's Play Chucky holding a voodoo doll.png|Chucky holding Dr. Death's voodoo doll. Child's Play Chucky laugh.jpg|Chucky's evil laugh. Chucky's death.jpg|Chucky's first death. CultChucky1.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bat Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Drill Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Poison Users Category:Possessed combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Toy/Doll Combatants Category:Universal characters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains